


Center of the Maze

by CarnivalofBrokenDolls (yourrhinestoneeyes)



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Escaping Belle Reve, F/M, Joker worried about Harley, Slight Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/CarnivalofBrokenDolls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breaking into Belle Reve to retrieve Harley was all fun and games until the Joker stumbled upon the security tapes that showed the treatment she had been receiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Center of the Maze

Belle Reve was supposedly impossible to penetrate and that was why the Joker found it so hilarious that he and his crew so easily broke into the place. A place where the worst people and meta humans were taken to never be seen or heard from again, the place where his girl and her new friends were being held forever and ever. To a degree he figured that Waller knew he wasn’t dead and she more than likely knew or figured that if Joker was alive he would first and above all come for Harley. If that were the case his curiosity made him wonder just why she wasn’t doing everything in her power to keep him out of this place, but those were questions and worries for later.

For now, they were geared up like the goons hired by this prison. He had to admit he kind of liked this get up; the whole SWAT team gear, it felt fun to dress up like one of them. This was almost as fun as when he pretended to be just another mobster, gangster. Perhaps that was why he scared all the mob bosses so badly, they knew he was just playing pretend like a violently insane child. This place was much more fun than sitting in clubs and mansions holding meetings with fat old men. This place was a huge concrete maze filled with cameras that followed his every move, they passed by cell after cell. He could hear the inmates screaming at them while others remained quiet, a couple had grabbed through the barred little windows trying desperately to grab a hold of him; unfortunately, he had to shoot those ones in the head.

The first place that he really truly wanted to stop off at was a large sound proof room filled with monitors, file cabinets, computers, and even more cameras. 

His men guarded the door as he went to the first computer he saw and began going through inmate files. He didn’t care about a majority of these, well maybe a couple of the meta humans; he’d always wondered what it would be like to have a meta human as a henchman.

“Ah there you are….”

He clicked on the file titled ‘Harley Q’

Inside he found her mug shot; she looked like a miserable and angry drown rat. Nothing about it exactly bothered him, but the date of her arrest bothered him; for two years they had kept the two of them apart and he knew she knew he wouldn’t have allowed this if he had known this is where she would be taken.

“Sorry doll,” he whispered to her picture, he really hadn’t known she’d be taken to this place.

He clicked off of the photo, glanced over her case file, and smiled as he read through the endless atrocities she had been credited with. It was the little things that made him proud of his little monster.

Video footage…. Now that piqued his interest quite a bit.

He clicked on the video titled ‘day one’; the video came on in black and white, he watched two guards holding both of her arms as they lead her through the hall. Harley was kicking and screaming, she turned her head and bit hard into the cheek of the guard holding onto her right arm. The man screamed in pain and released her arm, it took her no time at all to swing and punch the other guard right in the mouth.

Joker laughed as he watched the video of his girl beating these men who were twice her size. He watched as three more men rushed down the hall towards her. She stood her ground waiting for them, with beautiful ease and grace she took them down. She scratched and bit, she grabbed a gun away from one man who seemed rightfully terrified of this small girl. Joker watched as she shot two of the guards in the head, she laughed and kicked the bodies that lay lifelessly on the floor. 

He felt so much pride swelling up inside of him watching her work, he always knew she could hold her own ground. 

A new man entered the room…. A familiar man.

“Griggs,” he found himself growling out as he watched the video play on.

He watched as Griggs grabbed Harley by the throat and slammed her against the wall, she spit in his face and bit at his wrist. Unlike the others he didn’t release her, instead he grabbed a fistful of her blond hair and pulled hard drawing a scream from the girl. She kicked and she hit at him, he continued to tighten his grip on her throat until her struggling became weak and desperate. Once her body went limp he dropped her to the ground, he laughed, and then proceeded to kick her in the stomach.

Joker felt a dark rage fill him, he clicked another video. This one was much later on than the other one had been; they had Harley strapped to a table, she looked exhausted and malnourished, and tears stained her pale cheeks. Griggs was at the front and center of the gang of guards. Joker watched as she struggled and screamed threats at him, she screamed about wanting to die and wanting them all dead. He watched as Griggs crammed a plastic tube down her throat, he could hear her gagging and choking as more tears fell from her blood shot eyes. They were force feeding her, she was crying, and she was choking. Griggs stood behind her with his iPhone in hand, he smiled as he took selfies of him and her.

Joker slammed his fist against the desk, he growled with anger as he kept going through the videos. He found videos of her in a cage, Griggs was in there with her. He had Harley cornered and he was shoving his hand up beneath her thin white shirt, she kicked him between the legs. Griggs smacked her hard across the face.

The green haired man clicked out of the video, he picked the laptop up and threw it across the room watching as it smashed against the wall. He was consumed with rage; he knew the moment they were out of this place that Griggs was dead, worse than dead really. It wasn’t like he had planned on keeping the man around for longer than he needed him, but he was finding that right now he didn’t need him all that much. He was pissed off at himself for making such a mistake two years ago; the Batman was supposed to take Harley to Arkham, because that was their place. That was the place they always took the crazies and the ones who could supposedly be helped. If Joker had known they would be taking his girl to a place like this, keeping her secret and wiping her off the face of the Earth for two years he would have never left her in the car. He never would have allowed men like Griggs to beat her, gag her, and fondle her like she was some sort of a play thing.

His men followed him as he stormed out of the room. They shot their way through the maze of hallways until they reached the center where two large metal doors blocked the way. Joker waved them on to blow the whole thing to hell and back, he did find himself smiling beneath his mask when the concrete walls turned to rock and dust. Him and his goons made their way into the large room and down the ramp that lead to a cage in the center of it all. Harley stood inside watching them with confused and wary eyes, he felt that jump in his heart just like when they had been in the helicopter. 

Everything went by in such a rush from sawing through the lock on the cage and walking up to her. He removed his mask tossing it to the ground, she cried in excitement and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He held onto her firmly, “Let’s go home”

Harley pulled back to look up at him, she placed her hands against his cheeks rubbing her thumbs over his skin.

“Puddin you’re really here, I thought you had died.”

“I’m not that easy to get rid of baby,”

He moaned and purred when she kissed him passionately, he moved a hand up to the back of her head holding her in place as they kissed. He bit and tugged at her bottom lip with his metal teeth, she smiled against his lips. He could feel the dedication and love radiating off of this girl, it nearly made him sick.

“Come on we need to get out of here,” he said as he pulled from her embrace.

He picked her up off of the ground holding her bridal style, she giggled and slung an arm around his shoulders. 

He had the smallest paranoid feeling that something would stop them from leaving this place. Honestly he couldn’t wait to get the Hell out of there, to get back outside to the dampness and the rain. 

In his mind he tried to check off every little thing; they had again successfully deactivated Harley’s chip, but the moment they were out of here he was at gun point going to force their captive doctor to remove it permanently. He had this lingering fear that at any moment Waller could reactivate the chip and kill Harley, the thought made him hold her closer against himself as if that would keep her head from exploding. 

She must have sensed his worrying, because she was caressing his cheek and looking at him like she was lightly considering asking him what was the matter. He smiled and turned his head to the side in order to kiss the palm of her hand, there really was no way she was going to die at the hands of some want to be sadistic sociopath. 

Joker did hold a lot of respect for Waller; this place she was running was incredible. The plan to milk money from the government by use of supernatural threat to get access to things nobody should have access to. The way that she got these little detonating chips implanted in the necks of the most dangerous creatures she had locked away in her zoo of freaks, the way she controlled them, and even the way she so boldly tried to kill him and Harley in a single hit. He had to admire it, but the thing was that she thought she could own Harley, kill her at any time for any reason at all, and that was the thing that made him want Waller dead.

He was determined she would die, not now, and not even all too soon. 

Getting home was the most important thing for the present, the present was the only thing that mattered one bit. He found himself smiling when they were finally outside of the facility, a trail of dead guards far behind them. He carried Harley all the way to the boat that awaited them, he gently put her down allowing her to stand on her own. He quickly removed the SWAT team gear, he tossed it into the murky water, and then climbed onboard the boat he had ‘borrowed’. 

The two of them sat and watched Belle Reve become smaller and smaller the further they got away from it. Harley was seated upon his lap; her fingers were buried in his bright green hair messing it up. Normally he would tell her to knock it off, but frankly he never thought he’d have her like this again.

He took her face in his hands forcing her to look him in the eye, the smile that had been on her face a second before faded as she noticed the sort of fear and rage swarming behind his gray eyes. 

“I missed you, you Looney Tune” he whispered to her.

She smiled sweetly at the nickname she hadn’t heard for some time now. Harley could feel her heart pounding against her chest when he kissed her, there was something momentarily sweet in the way that he was kissing her right now. This didn’t hold any of her hormonal passionate desperation, it was something much simpler and full of longing. She didn’t even have to really ask or wonder what had him so jumpy and worried once she felt his fingers press against the side of her neck over the spot where her chip was implanted. 

Harley placed her hand over his and smiled against his lips, she trusted her puddin’, and because of that she knew this chip would be long gone soon enough.


End file.
